goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Stanley
Gordon Stanley is an American actor. Biography Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Stanley made his professional stage debut in a 1969 production of Richard III, later going on to appear in such shows as Under Milkwood, The Crucible and Much Ado About Nothing, as well as appearing in the chorus of several Disney films. He also appeared in the short film Menáge à trois and as an extra in Spectropia. Whilst he frequently had roles in musical theatre, he often had spoken parts, including in Funny Girl and Follies. Singing Stanley appeared in a large number of stage musicals, originating roles in Elizabeth and Essex and Onward Victoria. He also appeared as Jacob in several productions of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Teddy Roosevelt in Teddy & Alice and Monsieur D'Arque in the original Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast. Stanley also played in a number of well-known musicals including the roles of Herr Schultz in Cabaret, Cap'n Andy Hawkes in Show Boat and Onanov in the new musical Iron Curtain. Film The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Topsy Turvy Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *There's a Party Here in Agrabah *Welcome to the Forty Thieves *Are You In or Out? Stage Allegro (1978) *It May Be a Good Idea for Joe (contains solo lines) *Allegro (contains solo lines) Elizabeth and Essex (1980)(originated the role) *She's a Woman (contains solo lines) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1981) *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (reprise) *Joseph Megamix My Fair Lady (1983) *On the Street Where You Live (solo) *On the Street Where You Live (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) Moby Dick (1986)(originated the role) *What Makes Ye Go a' Whaling (contains solo lines) *Good Morning to Ye (contains solo lines) *Aft Ye/Setting Sail (contains solo lines) *My Boy (contains solo lines) *Mild, Mild Day (contains solo lines) Into the Light (1986) Signor Bocciarelli (originated the role) *Let There Be Light (contains solo lines) Father Frank Girella (understudy) *Neat/Not Neat (contains solo lines) *It Can All Be Explained (duet) *Trading Solos (contains solo lines) *Let There Be Light (contains solo lines) Archbishop Parisi (understudy) *Let There Be Light (contains solo lines) Teddy & Alice (1987) Elihu Root (originated the role) *She's Got to Go (contains solo lines) *Not Love (contains solo lines) *He's Got to Go (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Election Eve (contains solo lines) *Private Thoughts (contains solo lines) Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt (understudy) *This House (contains solo lines) *Charge (contains solo lines) *The Coming-Out Party Dance (contains solo lines) *Her Father's Daughter (solo) *Wave the Flag (contains solo lines) *Fourth of July (reprise)(solo) *Can I Let Her Go? (solo) *This House (reprise)(contains solo lines) Meet Me in St. Louis (1989) Mr. Smith (understudy) *Wasn't It Fun? (duet) *A Day in New York (contains solo lines) *Paging Mr. Sousa (contains solo lines) Grandpa Prophater (understudy) *Meet Me in St. Louis (Reprise)(duet) *Be Anything But a Girl (contains solo lines) *The Ball (contains solo lines) The Golden Apple (1990) Menelaus Scylla Beauty and the Beast (1994) Monsieur D'Arque (originated the role) *Maison des Lunes (contains solo lines) Bookseller (originated the role) *Belle Townsperson *Gaston *The Mob Song Maurice (understudy) *No Matter What (duet) *No Matter What (Reprise)/Wolf Chase (solo) Lumiere (understudy) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) Cogsworth (understudy) *Be Our Guest *Something There *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) Ragtime (1998) Cabaret (1999) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *Meeskite (solo) *Married (reprise)(solo) Promises, Promises (2001) *A Young Pretty Girl Like You (duet) Pardon My English (2004) Psychoanalyst *He's Oversexed Policeman *The Dresden Northwest Mounted *Finaletto Act II A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (2005) *Payday *Mine Til Monday *If You Haven't Got a Sweetheart *I'll Buy You a Star *That's How It Goes *If You Haven't Got a Sweetheart (Reprise) Amour (2005) *The Doctor (duet) *Dusoleil Meets the Press (contains solo lines) Iron Curtain (2006)(originated the role) *The Ministry Of Musical Persuasion (contains solo lines) *We'll Make It (contains solo lines) *The Party Line (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale *That's Capital *If Not For Musicals (contains solo lines) *Eleven O' Clock Number *Finale Show Boat (2008) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (2012) *Tradition (contains solo lines) *To Life *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka On the Town (2013) Lies My Father Told Me (2013) Mr. Baumgarten *Rags, Clothes, Bottle *Politics (contains solo lines) Proprietor *Fishin' (contains solo lines) *Lies Dragons (2014) A Time for Singing (2014) Albums Broadway's Greatest Gift: Carols for a Cure (1999) *The Gift Gallery stanleyjacob.jpg|'Joseph' and Jacob in Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. stanleypeleg.jpg|'Peleg' in Moby Dick. broadwaycarols1999.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Hits: Carols for a Cure.' stanleyneenanboat.jpg|'Cap'n Andy Hawkes' and Parthy Ann Hawkes in Show Boat. Stanley, Gordon